


Reigning in the Flames

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Castles, Changmin is a genius, Demons, Dimension Travel, Elemental Magic, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin trusts no one, not after his only two friends left him at such a young age. He has his research thank you very much. But when he's suddenly pulled into their world, he has to trust them again. But his feelings and his brain don't always agree on things.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	1. Fire Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin first met Yoochun and Junsu when he was five years old. He was playing with trucks, smashing them against each other, and then there were these two grown ups there.

“I can’t talk to strangers,” Changmin said, and ignored them as he played.

Yoochun and Junsu smiled at each other.

By the time Changmin was seven, he had two imaginary friends. They became constant presences in his life, and sometimes even went to school with him. He liked those days because the bullies didn’t beat him up for being able to do times tables in his head or for knowing that the liquid-vapor critical point for xenon is 16.6 Celsius.

He liked Yoochun more, unless Junsu asked, and then he said he liked Junsu more, but really, he loved them both. Without any siblings and with parents who did not understand him, he needed them very much.

And then one day they were gone.

Changmin was devastated. Left alone at eleven years old. He never did quite recover from the abandonment. Throughout his life, he never had any real friends, convinced they would leave him like Yoochun and Junsu had. He never had relationships other than his left hand and the blue dildo in his bedside drawer (hey, a man has needs). Though sometimes he went to a bar, or a club for the real thing. A single night. Most of those nights he drank enough that he thought he saw Yoochun and Junsu again.

Although, by the time he was twenty-four he no longer remembered exactly what they looked like. Fleeting dreams, fleeting images, fleeting moments of his heart clenching. Waking dreams. And a single, constant thought of _soon_.

And of course, he had no idea what that thought was for. He thought it would signify the day he’d finished his Master’s degree in Chemistry. He thought it would signify the day he started researching bio-luminescent plantlife and their healing qualities and how those could be manipulated to help cancer patients deal with pain.

But even as he did all of that, the nagging thought of _soon_ would not leave his brain.

And he burned himself out. Working, researching, teaching, studying, learning. He loved it all, every ounce of knowledge was a gift, and he knew this, but he tried too much, too hard, too often, and was put on mandatory leave from work for three weeks.

The first week he spent drunk.

After digging around in his fridge and finding nothing but spoiled food, Changmin went out for dinner.

Less than a hundred yards from his door, a voice screamed _NOW_ in his head and he smacked into someone, hard enough to topple them both to the ground. He couldn’t get his hands underneath him fast enough and his head smacked into the concrete.

His last thought was _Well, that isn’t going to be good for the temporal bone_.

☼☼☼☼☼

Changmin groaned at the pain in his head. Oh, man, he did not want to wake up at all. Nausea filled his stomach, flooded his mouth, and he leaned over the bed to throw up.

What the hell did he do last night?

He groaned again and thought he could feel his brain moving, probably trying to crawl out of his skull and get away from the pain.

“Drink this,” a soft voice whispered. The lip of a glass pressed against his mouth and cool liquid splashed over his lips. It tasted of moss and dirt and berries, and it was not unpleasant.

He tried to open his eyes and then as a forgotten vision of a childhood friend smiled down at him, Changmin decided he was still drunk and dreaming.

“Junsu left me,” Changmin muttered and then went back to sleep.

☼☼☼☼☼

The second time Changmin woke up, he knew he was not in his bed. The mattress was too soft, the linens too fine. And the blanket was deep, ocean blue. Changmin’s blankets were … plaid? striped? He frowned. He’d never noticed his blankets before.

“Are you awake, Master Changmin?”

Changmin turned his head and blinked slowly. The … creature next to his bed was short with pale blue, almost white skin, pointed ears and a pointed nose with other more obvious humanoid features.

“Probably not,” Changmin said, but his voice was hoarse with disuse and he coughed.

The creature immediately handed him a cup. With shaking hands, Changmin drank more of the earthy juice.

“And are you hungry?”

Changmin remembered throwing up and shook his head, surprised when there was no pain.

“Very well. I shall let Master Yoochun know you have--”

“Yoochun?” Changmin said, sitting up straight.

The creature smiled. “Yes. Master Yoochun. It is your bed he’s in. He’s been sharing with Master Junsu while you recovered, not that it’s been such a vast difference in the way things usually are.”

Changmin did not know what to say. Yoochun? Junsu? His memory supplied him with two figures, and he shook his head. They were imaginary friends. That was all.

A door shut quietly, and Changmin realized he was alone. This was some fucked up dream, he decided. He laid back down on the bed, fingers pinching the smooth sheets.

The door opened again, and then a man Changmin thought only existed in his mind stepped into the room. _It still is just in your mind, Min. You’re dreaming._

Yoochun was beautiful. His features were round, wide, and yet soft. A dimple showed when he smiled, his teeth were slightly crooked. His cheeks were full, his lower lip plump, eyes wide with a level of happiness that Changmin had wished for all his life. They sparked with blue streaks, almost like lightning. Long black hair fell to the middle of his shoulders in a thick, braided queue.

He moved to the bed, and Changmin shrank from him until his back was against the headboard and his knees were drawn up to his chest..

“I’m assuming you have questions,” Yoochun said with a smile. He sat on the end of the bed and crossed his legs.

He sat like that before. So many times as he watched Changmin do his homework, or play with his chemistry set. All the time.

And even though his heart hammered in his chest and his usually smart, helpful brain was completely blank with shock, he wondered where Junsu was.

“Junsu, if you’re wondering, is bent over a text book at the moment trying to figure out what the hell you two did when you bumped into each other that brought you here.”

“Here. And here is?”

“The demon realm.”

Changmin’s mouth gaped open.

“Shall I start at the beginning?” Yoochun said, and then tilted his head. “No, no. That’s way too much. You don’t seem to care about the splitting of time and dimensions by the warlocks, causing a rift and an alternate … I hesitate to call it a universe, because it isn’t, not in the sense that the Earth resides in a universe. Consider it a mirror, I guess. A mirror image of the Earth, though the life is vastly different and …”

Changmin remembered that Yoochun had a tendency to ramble if Junsu was not there to stop him. It made Yoochun’s bedtime stories long, detailed and fascinating.

“Um, … Yoo-yoochun?” Changmin said carefully.

“You remembered!” Yoochun said with a wide smile, “Junsu is going to be excited that you know--”

“You left me,” Changmin said, and Yoochun frowned at the harshness of it. Changmin never did like the social etiquette in life that required him to be polite to refrain from hurting someone’s feelings. He preferred to be straightforward. And at this point, he didn’t care where he was, he didn’t care if he was dreaming, all he cared about was his broken heart at eleven years old.

“Well, we weren’t really there, Changmin.”

“You left me,” Changmin said again, stronger.

“That’s what I’m trying to explain to you. We weren’t really there, more like a mirror image of ourselves.”

“But why could I see you? Why couldn’t anyone else? Why …”

“Many of the people you see every day are people like we were. Reflecting our world into your world. It’s because you were born on the wrong side, Changmin. You were not supposed to be human.”

Changmin stared at him.

“It took Junsu and I decades to locate you. Time goes faster here than it does there. And then we were lucky and we were able to communicate with you, but not make you understand. You were young and you considered them stories and games. Our connection to Earth is volatile, Changmin. It shifts and distorts, and we did not leave you, but we lost the connection to see you. It took even more decades to find it again.”

“So how … what?”

“Straight to the point. Simple.”

“Jusnu could do it that way. I doubt you can.”

Yoochun smiled. “You are demon. We’ll have to test your magic and there’s the problem with the lack of telepathy to overcome, but …”

“Straight to the point,” Changmin said with a sigh.

“Oh, right. You are demon. We are one. Our birth was aligned with a catastrophic rift in the space between our worlds, and you were lost beyond it. We have been trying to find a way to bring you back or to take us there for so, so long.”

And then Changmin realized the voice that always whispered _soon_ in his head had been Yoochun’s voice. A vague picture of Yoochun comforting a distraught Junsu filled his mind. Yoochun holding him, his own heart breaking as he tried his best to encourage Junsu to look again, search again. _Soon, soon, soon_.

His own heart and mind had chanted that, and there had always been a feeling of something missing. Someone missing. No one, nothing, not even his love of his research had filled that gaping chasm in his soul. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“But … but …” The biologist in him shook his head. “I have a mother and a father, how is this possible?”

“Junsu has been working out the logistics of it for almost a hundred years. Your soul was put into a human body, just like any other soul, but it was just on the wrong side of the mirror. There is nothing wrong about your human birth, or different than what would have happened in your demon birth.”

“But … then I’m human?”

“No. You’re demon.”

“You’re not making any sense at all.”

“You’re trying to figure it out with the human science part of your brain. Physically yes, you’re human, but the physicality of a human is no different than that of a demon. You are man. Consider human and demon as different species if it makes your mind understand, even though we are the same and our genetic codes will be the same. The difference is not in the physical, but the spiritual. And not spiritual in the religious sense. Human, demon, man, we are all part of the world we’re born in. One human dies, another is born. One demon dies, another is born, both formed of the same being.”

“So like reincarnation?”

“Yes, if you must put a religious term to the process. It is simply called birth.”

The door banged open. “Yoochun, I think I … Changmin!”

Changmin had only a moment to see short, bright purple hair and an amazingly beautiful smile and then arms were around his shoulders, Junsu practically in his lap.

Yoochun chuckled as Changmin froze. He did not do contact with people.They … they made him feel uncomfortable.

Changmin felt Junsu’s heart beating, felt his body heaving with tears and very slowly, he lifted his arms and put them around Junsu, tightening as Junsu cried harder.

“He’s missed you,” Yoochun said. He held out a hand, and Changmin reached for it automatically. Yoochun gripped his fingers and then moved over to him, hugging Junsu from behind, and the for the first time in a long time, Changmin was complete. Everything made sense, nothing was amiss, and he had no worries. It terrified him, but as the flare of fear emerged, two foreign feelings of comfort surrounded it and reassured it.

Junsu sniffed and lifted his head. Shining, startling green eyes met Changmin’s. They sparked with the same level as intensity as Yoochun’s blue ones.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Junsu said.

“I … I’m still confused,” Changmin said.

Junsu smiled and rubbed his cheek against Changmin’s. “Probably, just … let me have a minute. I … “

Changmin didn’t need him to finish that sentence.

Yoochun cocked his head to the side, and Changmin felt like he missed something.

Junsu broke away from him. “You have no telepathy?”

Changmin shook his head. “That’s … that’s not possible.”

“For the human brain it’s not. Fuck, Yoochun.” Junsu looked about ready to cry again.

“Dont’ worry, Su. It’s still him. You can feel it. Look at his eyes. He’s there.”

“M-my eyes?”

Yoochun smiled. “Your eyes have always been different, haven’t they? A deep reddish brown.”

Changmin nodded.

“It’s the fire demon in you.”

“F-fire?”

“We’re worried that you wouldn’t have the same abilities as we do because of your human body, but Junsu will figure it out, because he’s the smartest.”

Changmin snorted. “I’m smart.”

“With human knowledge.”

Changmin looked at them both, determined. “C-can I … Let me help. I love research. It’s my favorite thing.”

Yoochun grinned. “Of course you can help. But you need to rest. You still haven’t recovered from the transfer.”

Changmin let Junsu lay him down. “W-what happened?”

Junsu smiled. “I have no idea. But I found myself on Earth and I thought it was just a mirror again, an image, and I saw you and ran to you and I thought I’d just pass through you, and you weren’t looking up and didn’t hear me call.”

Junsu had said Now, in his head. Changmin heard it.

“No … no … you …” Changmin tried to remember, but it was only a feeling. “A … feeling. You wanted me to look up, to see you, and I heard you scream Now, and then …”

Junsu and Yoochun exchanged a look with a smile, and then they both laughed in delight and snuggled up to him.

“Um.”

“Be quiet. We haven’t had a chance to ever hold you like this. Ever.” Junsu buried deeper against him.

Yoochun smiled at Changmin and said, “It feels good to be whole again.” He lifted his hand, a trail of light blue light swirled around his hand and the creature who had been there when he woke up poked his head into the door.

“Giyong, we are going to sleep for a few hours. Please have dinner prepared.”

The creature nodded and shut the door.

“And that was … “

“An imp,” Yoochun supplied. “Just another creature in this world. I’ll introduce you properly later. For now sleep.”

Changmin did not sleep for long minutes. He pondered the two men laying against him. Strangers and yet he felt he knew them so well. Part of him was afraid to shut his eyes, because if this was a dream, vivid crazy and created from too much to drink, then he’d wake up. And he hoped … he wanted it to be real.

☼☼☼☼☼

When he woke up, Changmin still thought he was dreaming, because he was warm, under shadows from the covers. Both of the men he fell asleep with were still pressed against him, still sleeping, both smiling slightly. He understood without being told that they were like him. They had problems sleeping, bouts of insomnia, nights staring at nothing wondering what was missing in their life. Except they knew what was missing. Changmin did not know what was missing.

And for once, the three of them slept peacefully, as they should have for the last few hundred years.

Except Changmin really had to pee. A part deep inside of him did not want to get up, did not want to be away from these two after so long without them. His bladder ultimately won, and very carefully, he lifted himself over Yoochun. Junsu whimpered, but Yoochun rolled over and they cuddled together, settling.

Changmin took a deep breath and climbed out of bed. All he wore were pants that hit his leg at mid calf. The air was cool, and the light from outside showed that it was dusk. There were three robes hanging on a hook near the door. Changmin took the red one, knowing somehow it was his, leaving the blue and green where they hung. There were no other doors in the bedroom. Carefully he turned the ornate handle of the heavy wooden door and opened it. He stepped into a long hall.

“Master Changmin.”

Changmin jumped, breath catching as he spun around. That blue creature stood behind him. All he wore was a pair of short black pants, much like his own.

“Giyong,” Changmin said.

The creature smiled. “You remembered. Good. YooSu said you might forget things easily.”

Changmin was insulted, because he never forgot anything. Except who he really was. That seemed like a huge failure on his part. But part of him still didn’t believe it.

“Um, I have to go to the bathroom.”

Giyong smiled. “Second door on your right. Are you hungry, Master Changmin?”

Changmin nodded. “Very much. Thank you.”

“I will go have dinner prepared and bring it up to your room.”

“Thank you.”

The creature turned away and Changmin went in the opposite direction to the bathroom. His head was swimming with too many thoughts. The bathroom was warm, a stark contrast than the rest of the house. The walls were gray rock, almost like … a cave wall. On the far left was the cause of the heat. A deep pool swirled, and a short waterfall cascaded from above. Steam filled the small area and then Changmin noted another smaller waterfall trickling over the side of the tub and disappearing.

“Ingenious,” Changmin whispered.

There was what could only be a toilet in front of him, rustic as it was. Changmin eyed it for a moment, reminded of porta-potties on Earth. It was a bit distasteful, and then he noticed the sound of water, running through it. Self-cleaning. No smell. With a deep breath, he used the “toilet”.

His eyes were again drawn to the pool, and he decided that being clean was a fantastic idea. He had no idea how long he had been in bed, but it felt like more than a couple of days. He hung the robe up and took off the cotton pants. The water wasn’t as hot as he was expecting, but it was hotter than the room. Two stone steps led up, and his hand found a metal bar above as he lifted his leg over the edge and into the water. He submerged, sighing, up to his neck. The pool was deeper than he thought, the water hit his upper chest. He moved to the waterfall, tilting his head back as the warm water streamed around him.

On a shelf cut into the wall were colored blocks that Changmin assumed were soaps. Again, there were three wash cloths: red, blue and green. Changmin picked up the red one. He smelled each soap, found one that reminded him of the woods and earth and flowers, and used that one. He dipped both into the water, rubbing the soap into the hand towel until there were suds. He scrubbed his body down, mind and boding relaxing from the mix of smells and heat.

“Took you about three minutes to find the best spot in the house.”

Changmin was startled but too relaxed to move more than his head to the sound. Yoochun leaned against the door. He wore a blue robe, but it was open, showing that he’d taken off his shirt, and only wore black pants.

“It’s nice,” Changmin said.

Yoochun nodded, tilted his head, and then a moment later, Junsu was there, looking panicked.

“He thought you left.”

“Sorry,” Changmin said as Junsu moved to the tub. Changmin went to the edge and his hands found Junsu’s and Junsu leaned forward like he was going for a kiss, and then he pulled back, blushing in apology. Changmin tugged on his hands. Junsu looked up, embarrassed, scared.

Changmin smiled. “Where would I go, huh? Wander around in a strange world by myself without the only two people I recognize? Must I remind you again that I’m smarter than that.”

Junsu smiled, and then burst into happy laughter. Uncaring of the water, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Changmin’s shoulders. Changmin laughed with him, and then pulled on him. Junsu lost his balance and fell, fully clothed into the water.

Yoochun laughed as Junsu spluttered and wiped his face off. Changmin was taller than him, and the water was almost to Junsu’s chin. Changmin put his arms around him, under the wet green robe, along his skin, and he shivered at the alien feel of energy sparking between them. Junsu stilled in his arms.

Changmin buried his face in Junsu’s neck, trying to figure out what the hell he was feeling. He felt like he was on a roller coaster, but his body was staying still and it was his emotions and mind running fast, over hills and valleys. When Junsu’s hands slipped down his back, he felt like he’d just gone through a series of loops.

Another hand touched his bare shoulder, and steadied him, kept him from flying off the side of the rail.

He lifted his head, met Yoochun’s blue sparking eyes and smiled.

“You okay?” Yoochun whispered.

Changmin nodded. “Well, not really.” He let go of Junsu with one hand and tugged on Yoochun.

Yoochun laughed. “No way,” he said. “Not now. You need to eat.”

Changmin’s stomach agreed with Yoochun.

Junsu leaned away, legs tightening around Changmin’s waist. “Sorry, Min. I … I just …”

Changmin touched Junsu’s cheek. “Don’t be sorry, Su-ah. I don’t mind. Which is weird, because I hate it when people touch me. At all. But you feel … this feels … crazy, but normal. Secure, and … I’m not making any sense.”

Junsu pressed his forehead to Changmin’s, bright green eyes boring into Changmin’s. “It makes perfect sense.”

Changmin wanted to kiss him, but a niggling thought in the back of his mind stopped him. It felt normal to want to kiss this man, but the sensible side of him reminded him that he had no idea who he was, but even as he thought that, he felt that he knew everything about Junsu.

Changmin hugged him close instead.

“Come on. Let’s go eat,” Yoochun said.

Junsu pulled away but before he could go too far, Changmin kissed his cheek. Junsu shook in his arms.

“You’ll be patient with me,” Changmin whispered.

Junsu nodded. “I’m …”

“Don’t apologize again,” Changmin said. He pushed wet, purple hair off Junsu’s forehead and then kissed the pale skin.

Junsu smiled and reached for the edge of the pool. Changmin waited until he was secure on a ledge hidden under the water and then let him go. Junsu hauled himself up and out. He sat on the edge and slipped the robe off his shoulders. It landed with a wet glomp. Junsu stood up, and as those black pants moved, Changmin looked away quickly, blushing, because he suddenly wanted to know what Junsu looked like naked.

“Are you getting out?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin nodded, and then carefully looked up. Junsu was wrapped in Yoochun’s blue robe, and Yoochun only wore black pants. In that quick glance, Changmin soaked in the sight of his naked upper body, felt himself blush a deeper red.

Yoochun seemed to understand though. “We’ll be in the dining room. At the end of the hall, there are stairs, just go all the way down them and turn left.”

Changmin nodded. “O-okay.”

Junsu smiled widely at him, not turning away from Changmin until Yoochun tittered in annoyance and pulled him out of the room.

Changmin smiled to himself. Without Junsu next to him, he felt … normal. But not complete. He felt … he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t like it. He craved to be next to him, and next to Yoochun.


	2. Fire Mind

Changmin stood up, found the ledge and hauled himself out of the pool. There was not a bathmat or anything on the floor and he felt bad for dripping all over it. He found a towel under the cupboard. He dried off quickly, and seeing no other clothes, put the pants and the robe back on. He padded out of the room barefoot, following Yoochun’s directions.

The stairs were monstrous things, mahogany, wide, curling around the wall of the house. He passed a second floor, but Yoochun said to the bottom. He stopped on the landing, eyes catching the scenery out the window.

Forests as far as he could see. A wide road cut through them, but after a single turn, Changmin lost sight of it. To the east, mountains rose high into the sky. The tops were covered with snow that glowed red under the sunset. Just on the edge of what Changmin could see was another building.

“Changmin?”

He turned and watched as Yoochun walked up the stairs toward him.

“It’s beautiful here,” he whispered.

Yoochun smiled. “Yes. It is. We’ll give you a tour of the grounds tomorrow if you’d like one.”

Changmin nodded.

Yoochun held out his hand, and Changmin looked at it for a few beats for reaching out and entwining their fingers. The world spun again, and his eyes shut as that feeling of being tossed around enveloped him for a moment. Settling low in his heart. Complete, happy.

Yoochun led him down stairs, through an opulent hall. To the right was a large room full of couches and chairs. The walls were covered with huge windows. Yoochun took him to the left.

Junsu sat at the end of a long, dark wooden table. Plates of food covered the gleaming surface. Changmin sat next to Junsu and did not protest when Junsu’s foot wrapped around his. Yoochun sat on Junsu’s other side. He leaned his head on Junsu’s shoulder for a moment, and Changmin wondered if they had said something to each other.

“Eat, Minnie,” Junsu said with a grin. “You’re starving.”

Changmin smiled at him, and let himself kiss Junsu’s cheek. Just because he could. Junsu smiled and laughed his loud laugh. He buried his face into Changmin’s neck for only a moment and then kissed his cheek back.

Changmin turned attention to his plate full of meat, noodles, vegetables in a sauce. He devoured it, not really caring that it didn’t quite look like earth food. It was delicious. Changmin ate more than he should have, but he’d never had food so rich in flavor before.

Junsu leaned a hand on the table and watched him with a smile on his face.

“Feel better?” Yoochun asked when Changmin finally put his fork down.

Changmin nodded. “Yes. That was some damn good grub.”

Junsu laughed and easily twisted so his legs were in Changmin’s lap, arms around his shoulder, but as he leaned forward, he stopped himself with a frown, mouth opening.

“Didn’t I tell you not to apologize anymore?” Changmin asked and put his arm around Junsu to show that he did not mind being held by him.

“You should go back to bed,” Yoochun said.

“I … I’m not really tired,” Changmin said. He had more energy at that moment than he ever had.

Yoochun smiled. “Then let’s take a tour of the house. Show you around.”

“Okay.”

Yoochun stood up, but when Junsu tried to move, Changmin kept a tight hold on him and stood up. Junsu laughed, and then with the support of the table, he twisted around until he was on Changmin’s back, arms around his neck. Changmin supported him with a firm grip under his thighs and then lifted.

Yoochun laughed and led the way out of the dining room. “This is the main hall,” Yoochun said gesturing at the lavish great room. “It’s mainly for greeting guests. We don’t use it much.”

Changmin followed him down a long hall. Pale blue light came from small sconces set into the wall. Each one dimmed as they passed.

“We have five imps that are our servants. If you ever need anything, just find one. They’re pretty elusive, so hopefully, we’ll be able to tap into your magic soon so you can call them. Giyong is the leader of them, master of the house, really, so normally, just saying his name will bring him to you.”

The kitchen was huge. There were four old-fashioned ovens in the wall. Many, many counters and cupboards.

“I don’t know if you noticed or not, but we don’t have electricity,” Yoochun said. “No need when you have magic.”

“And Junsu’s smile is bright enough to light up my world,” Changmin said, tilting his head to rub his cheek on Junsu’s.

Junsu giggled, ducking his head to blush.

Yoochun laughed. “That’s something I would say.”

Changmin followed Yoochun down another hall that lead to a smaller study and a series of rooms that belonged to the imps. A door led to the backyard, and Yoochun promised they’d go outside in the morning to see everything there. A smaller set of stairs led up, and Changmin shifted Junsu carefully as he climbed them.

“Y-You … I can walk, Minnie,” Junsu said.

“I know. I want to carry you.”

Junsu smiled, lips pressed against Changmin’s neck. On the second floor, Yoochun did not go into any of the rooms as he walked down the large carpeted hallway.

“The second floor is our library. We have four rooms of books: a room for sciences, magic, humans and literature. Another room is … well, it’s everything that doesn’t fit in the four rooms. You can play around in them tomorrow if you want. There are also two rooms specifically for reading. Anytime you can go there. You can go anywhere you want, Minnie. This is your house as much as it is ours.”

Back on the wide, wooden stairs, Changmin frowned. “So … let me get something straight. Did you say before that we are part of the same soul?”

“Yes. Soul mates.”

“And that’s normal?”

“Yes. Humans are the same way, they just … they forgot. Somehow. It’s impossible, or very difficult to do magic on Earth, their earth. This earth, it’s easy. Second nature.”

“And our souls?” Changmin prodded.

“Right. It’s like I said before. When a demon dies, their soul finds another body being born. It’s like … you’re drawn to it.”

Yoochun opened a door and led the way into a huge room with a four-post, king-sized bed and three large wardrobes. All were made of gnarled, dark wood. The farthest wall was nothing but windows. And through the glass, Changmin could see a large pale moon rising above the mountains.

“This is our room. All three of us. Junsu and I … we …” Yoochun’s eyes clouded over. He turned away.

Junsu tightened his hold around Changmin’s shoulders and then lowered his legs. Changmin set him on the ground. “It’s our room. Yoochun and I haven’t been in here for years, because … it’s not the same without you.”

Junsu went to Yoochun and put his arms around the crying man. Changmin waited only a breath and then joined them. Yoochun turned and put an arm around each of them, soaking Changmin’s robe with tears.

Yoochun had been the strong one, and now lost his control on his emotions.

Changmin looked around, and then very slowly led the two of them to the bed. “It’s not as cosy as before,” he said, “but let’s sleep here.”

Yoochun’s head shot up, eyes wide. Junsu tilted his head to the side.

“What?” Changmin asked. He released them and sat on the bed.

“It … I …” Yoochun looked at Junsu. Junsu shrugged.

“Hey,” Changmin said, taking both of their hands. “I’ve never slept so well as when I was sleeping with you earlier, and the thought of lying by myself without your cool skin--” He looked at Yoochun, then at Junsu “--or your calming energy. God, no wonder I suffered from insomnia more often than not. And people blamed the coffee.”

Yoochun smiled and sat next to Changmin. He lightly touched Changmin’s cheek. Changmin leaned into the touch and his arm wound around Yoochun’s waist. Junsu sat on his other side, and Changmin pulled him close.

“We are only afraid of rushing you,” Yoochun said, “scaring you away.”

Changmin nodded. “I know. And I’m terrified to sleep, thinking that the next time I wake up, I’ll be in my own bed recovering from a bad night of drinking. I don’t want this to be a dream. I don’t want you to leave me again.” Changmin’s throat closed. He never shared his emotions with anyone. Ever. His heart felt like it was going to tear open at the thought of Junsu and Yoochun leaving him again.

“We won’t, Minnie-ah,” Junsu whispered. “We won’t. We love you so much.”

Yoochun held him from the other side, and Changmin put his face at Junsu’s neck and let himself cry. He could not bear it if it were all a dream.

“Junsu … Junsu did not mean to pull you here. He did not mean to take you from your life. Please believe that,” Yoochun said. “He didn’t … he didn’t even know that he was on Earth, and not just a mirror image. We meant to find you again, explain to you who we were and ask you to come with us when we were able to. We … we are both so afraid that you’ll hate us for stealing your life away.”

“What life?” Changmin whispered. “I … I was lonely. Alone, and yes, it was self-induced. I didn’t want to let anyone near me, or let anyone into my life. The only two people I had let get close to me, left me.”

Junsu pouted and looked close to tears again.

Changmin quickly continued, “I know it wasn’t your fault, but I was angry at you for a very long time. Being with you again is amazing, and … I don’t know. I feel like part of me should hate you, but all I feel is joy, happiness, completion. It makes no sense to me at all, but I don’t want to lose it again.”

“Us neither,” Yoochun whispered, and then both of them were kissing Changmin’s cheeks.

Changmin smiled. “So. You were explaining this soul mate thing.”

“Right,” Yoochun said. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “It’s just as it sounds. When a body dies, the soul goes to another, but sometimes there are more bodies being born than souls that are dying, so the soul splits, filling more. Here, on this Earth, we find our mates pretty easily, but on Earth it is difficult. They don’t have the magical ability to sense their mates. Very rarely is a soul not split at death though.”

“You called me a Fire demon,” Changmin said.

Yoochun smiled. “Yes. I am a Water demon, and Junsu is an Earth demon.”

“Is that why your skin is so cool?”

“Same reason why yours is so hot,” Yoochun said. His hand found its way under Changmin’s robe, pressing against his stomach. His skin was really cold. “There are four types of demons, the other being an Air demon. If it weren’t for Junsu, we could not be together because Water and Fire demons don’t … mix?”

“Get along,” Junsu supplied.

But Changmin knew that wasn’t what he meant.

“Earth and Fire demons are compatible, as are Earth and Water demons. Fire and Air. Water and Air. But Earth and Air demons are opposites, as are Water and Fire. It takes a third mate to keep them together.”

“Well, thank god for Junsu,” Changmin said and put both arms around Yoochun, holding him tightly.

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah. It’s why we’re both so clingy with him. We’re compatible with him. And it’s why when we’re in the same room, we both want to be near him, but not necessarily to each other. We want to be near each other, I mean, but it doesn’t call to us.”

Junsu molded to the side of them. They held each other for long minutes, and Changmin tried to shut up the doubter in the back of his mind. He did not want to doubt this. He did not want to lose this. But he would until all his questions were answered.

“So, you said you’ve been looking for me for decades,” Changmin said.

Junsu nodded. “Things here, on this Earth, live longer than they do on your Earth. The world is inherent with magic. Yoochun and I found each other while we were relatively young, only fifteen years old, and we knew that there was something missing right away, so we studied it and after a few years found out what happened to you, and then we spent decades trying to get to your Earth to find you, but you were still so young, and we did not want to bring you to our world with you still so young.”

“It’s about ten years here to every year on your Earth,” Yoochun said.

“Wait, so you two are …”

Yoochun smiled. “Two hundred and fifty-three years old.”

“Oh god,” Changmin said. And then he frowned. “So you’ve … you’ve been without me, for over a hundred years.”

Yoochun nodded. “It was easier, when you were younger, and we were able to be on Earth with you. We tried so hard to find you, and we did see you a few times, but the connection was never secure.”

Changmin shut his eyes, remembering the few glimpses of them throughout his life.

“We’re so sorry we lost you,” Yoochun said, and their hug tightened.

“You found me,” Changmin said. “That’s what is important now.”

“It’s late,” Yoochun said. “We should sleep.”

Junsu nodded and yawned. “Yeah. It’s … it’s been a long day.”

Changmin reluctantly released them, and Yoochun stood up first. He moved to a wardrobe. Junsu went to another. They both took off the silky robes, revealing strong backs, smooth skin, and Changmin swallowed as lust churned low in his gut. He … had they, while he was gone, been together? Would the three of them be together? Like that, like that?

“Tomorrow, we’ll have Giyong take your measurements and have some clothes made for you. Junsu’s pants are a little short on you.”

Changmin looked down and touched the soft cloth. These were Junsu’s? The thought of wearing them made him inexplicably happy. He was smiling like an idiot.

Arms ran up his shoulders, along his skin, lowering the robe. He looked up into Yoochun’s blue eyes, as Junsu’s hands finished removing the robe.

“So your eyes are blue because you’re a Water demon?” Changmin asked.

Yoochun nodded.

“Okay, then I get the green eyes for Junsu, but why is your hair purple?” He looked over at Junsu.

Junsu covered his mouth and giggled.

“It’s because he’s crazy and he wanted it to be purple, so it’s purple,” Yoochun said. “It’s naturally brown, like ours.”

Junsu suddenly frowned. “Don’t you like it?”

Changmin smiled widely. He pulled Junsu against him and ran his hand through the purple hair. “I love it.”

Junsu stuck his tongue out at Yoochun.

“Yah, shut up,” Yoochun said and pounced.

Junsu wasn’t quick enough to avoid his mouth and Yoochun bit his tongue, and then sucked it into his mouth. Junsu stopped struggling immediately, moaning as his mouth opened and their tongues touched in a sensual kiss.

Changmin felt his cheeks redden as he watched. He wanted to join, he needed to, felt he belonged there, sharing a kiss, but he could not force himself to move. Not yet. It … it was too soon. He looked away, sliding back on the bed, away from the couple.

Yoochun immediately broke away from Junsu. “S-sorry, Min.”

Changmin did not look at them as he pulled back the deep purple blankets. The sheets underneath were white and felt softer than anything he’d ever touched before. He curled his legs under them, and for a few moments, things were awkward, and then Junsu was against him on one side, Yoochun against him on the other, arms around each other. Cold, cool, and hot.

Yoochun raised his hand, twisted two fingers and the lights dimmed, and then with a snap, everything was dark.

“That is so cool,” Changmin said.

Yoochun chuckled. “Hopefully you’ll be able to learn to harness your magic.”

“Hopefully he has magic,” Junsu said, and Changmin felt his pout against his skin.

“You’ll figure it out, love,” Yoochun said. “You always do.”

“I’ll help,” Changmin said. “I want to learn. It’s the only thing in life that I ever enjoyed, learning something new.”

“Your place as the smart one is being challenged,” Yoochun said.

“That’s okay,” Junsu replied. “You’ll always be the dumb one.”

“Yah, such insolence,” Yoochun said. His hand moved on Changmin’s chest and so did Junsu’s and then their fingers laced together.

Changmin smiled, thinking of what they looked like, a single lump in such a huge bed. Other nights, they may need the space, but for now, he was happy to have them next to him again, and he wasn’t alone. He hoped again that this was real, and it was not a dream.

“Just in case,” Changmin said, voice slow with sleep. “If … If I do wake up, and you’re not there, I … I want you to know that I love you. Both of you.”

Changmin felt the happiness in their hearts, felt their tears on his skin.

“We love you,” they both said.

☼☼☼☼☼

Sunlight permeated Changmin’s eyelids. He groaned, rolling over as his head pounded. Figments, scraps of dreams danced through his brain. Purple hair, blue eyes, smooth skin. Warm water. His stomach rolled. And then thinking of Junsu’s smile had him sitting up quickly, panicked. He had to blink his eyes against the light, but as soon as he did and his vision cleared, he fell back against the pillows, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Minnie,” Junsu said from the other side of the room.

Changmin sat up again and smiled. “Thought you were gone.”

He did not need to say that he thought he’d woken up from a dream and had it be one huge nightmare.

Junsu smiled. He quickly moved away from the window and came to the bed. He crawled up it, over Changmin. His green robe was open, showing off his chest and abs as he came closer. Changmin could not help but touch his skin with his fingertips.

Junsu’s smile fell. His eyes shut with a sigh. With his palm flat on Junsu’s skin, Changmin ran his hand up Junsu’s chest, around his neck. He easily tugged the other down, and moaned softly as their lips pressed together.

Junsu froze, but Changmin did not release him. Changmin felt Junsu’s panic, that this was too soon, Changmin didn’t know what he was doing, why was he doing this?

And then he _heard_ him call for Yoochun.

“Hm,” Chagnmin said, letting his lips brush over Junsu’s, “good idea. I want to kiss Yoochun, too.”

“Min--”

Changmin shoved his tongue into Junsu’s mouth, cutting off his protest. He tightened his hold around Junsu’s neck, and let his other hand slip into the robe, settling at his hip. A little push and Junsu fell. He moaned as his body gave under Changmin’s direction. They rolled over, Changmin pressed against his side. His hand slipped up into Junsu’s hair, pulling on it, while his other caressed the curves of Junsu’s abs. His skin twitched with every brush of fingertips.

“You’re panicking about this?” Yoochun said from the doorway.

Changmin smiled into Junsu’s lips.

Yoochun chuckled. “Is that true, Min? Junsu says you started it?”

Changmin finally pulled away to look over at Yoochun. “Yes, I started it. Seemed like a good idea at the time, what with him all crawling over the bed all sexy looking. Once again, I’m proving to be the smartest.”

Yoochun kneeled on the edge of the bed. He was in a tunic and pants.

Junsu turned Changmin’s face back and kissed him, holding him in place.

Yoochun’s hand caressed Changmin’s body, over his shoulder and down his back. The soft sheets slipped lower.

“Does Yoochun get to kiss me too?” Changmin asked.

Junsu laid down, breath gasping through his mouth.

“We only have time for a kiss,” Yoochun said. “Heechul is on his way.”

Junsu moaned and rolled to his side, hands finding Yoochun’s arm. “Tell Heechul to wait.”

“Yeah, right. I don’t have a death wish.”

Changmin pouted. “Don’t I get a kiss?”

Yoochun grinned, eyes narrowing with lust. With a little growl, he sprung forward, hands catching Changmin’s shoulders perfectly. They twisted and landed on the other side of the bed. All the air left Changmin’s body and then lips were on his, stealing any chance he had of getting it back. His arms wound around Yoochun’s body, pulling the other on top of him.

Yoochun grunted in surprise and then practically melted onto Changmin’s body. Fingers trailed up his neck to Changmin’s hair.

Kissing Yoochun was different than Junsu. Less of a loss of thinking and more of a fight for control, and Changmin decided it was because he was a stubborn Water demon. And that thought made Changmin smile.

“What you smiling for, spark?”

Changmin noted the insult for what it was and shot back, “You think you’re in control, droplet.”

Yoochun and Junsu gasped and Yoochun pulled away from him.

Changmin wasn’t sure what he’d just said, but then Yoochun laughed, wrapped his arms around Changmin’s neck and hugged him tightly.

“Um …” Changmin put his arms around Yoochun slowly.

“It’s … “ Junsu swallowed past tears. “It’s an insult, but the right one. Just shows you’re … you’re still you.”

Changmin wasn’t sure about that, but he hugged Yoochun even tighter.

“Come on, we have to get ready,” Yoochun said. He pulled back far enough to press a kiss to Changmin’s lips and then rolled away. Junsu started to crawl over to Changmin, but Yoochun grabbed his foot.

“Chunnie!”

Yoochun laughed. “If you get anywhere near Changmin right now, I’m not going to get you away from him, and he needs to get dressed and we have to eat breakfast.”

Junsu sat at the end of the bed and pouted. “Fine.”

Changmin swung his legs off the side of the bed as Yoochun held out a hand. Blue swirled around his fingers, and in the next moment Giyong was at the door, bowing a good morning to them all.

“Changmin needs proper clothes,” Yoochun said.

Giyong moved over to Changmin and made a ‘up’ motion with his hand. Changmin stood up. The little blue creature looked him up and down, and then measured his shoulders. He put his fingers of both hands together and then pulled them apart. A white line stayed between them. He did the same for his legs and then around his waist and chest.

“Heechul will be here in a couple hours,” Yoochun said.

“An outfit will be prepared for him before then.”

“Thank you,” Changmin said to him.

Giyong bowed.

Junsu smiled at him and, before Yoochun could stop him, bounced over the bed and hugged Changmin. “We’re so glad you treat him nicely. Some demons … well, they’re mean to imps.”

Changmin hugged Junsu tightly, never wanting to let go. Yoochun sighed, and Changmin looked up with a grin. “Sorry,” he said.

Yoochun moved around the bed and hugged them both. “Don’t be,” he whispered just before their lips met. “It’s so good to have you here, you’ll have to forgive us for always wanting to touch you.”

“Forgiven,” Changmin whispered. This kiss was different, softer, longer. Almost unconsciously, Changmin turned his head just as Yoochun turned his. A third tongue joined their kiss. Changmin’s knees buckled and two sets of arms kept him up as their kiss lengthened.

But Yoochun again ended things before they could get hotter. He smiled at them and said, “Come on. Let’s go eat breakfast. We can discuss this after Heechul leaves.”

☼☼☼☼☼

Over breakfast, Junsu explained to Changmin that Heechul was a Fire demon, like him, but he was about five hundred years old. His mate, Donghae, was an Air demon. The two of them had helped Junsu and Yoochun in their search for Changmin, and Heechul knew a lot about demon physiology and biology. Changmin wondered if it was different than human biology since so far, he saw no difference between the body he had the bodies Junsu and Yoochun had. Softer skin, maybe.

Right after breakfast, Giyong escorted him back to their master suite and presented him with four proper outfits. He was drawn immediately to the one with red jacket, but thought that would be too ostentatious and egotistical in meeting a fellow Fire demon. He settled on brown pants, a matching jacket, and a subdued shirt, more burgundy than red. Giyong conjured a mirror, and Changmin twisted, looking at himself. The clothes fit him exceptionally well.

“Thank you, Giyong. These are perfect.”

“Master Yoochun has asked me to bring you to the study, so please follow me.”

“Lead the way.”

Changmin followed Giyong out of the room and down that opulent staircase to the second floor. In the middle of the hall were two large oak doors. One stood ajar, and Giyong stepped inside, bowing Changmin through.

“Thank you, Giyong,” Changmin said. The room he walked into was a paradise for his studious-student side. Plush suede chairs, tables, shelves of books. Light shone from almost every corner. A large fireplace sat at one end of the room. Around it were four chairs and a lounge.

Even though he was staring at the blue sky through the windows, the tops of trees and everything he could, he felt Yoochun’s presence in the room. “The tub may be your favorite place in the house, but I think this is mine.”

Deep chuckling that was not Yoochun’s filled the room. Changmin finally tore his eyes from the view and stared at the two strangers standing near the fire. One was a bit taller than the other, and his eyes sparked red the way Junsu’s sparked green. He had deep red hair and wide eyes. He was extremely beautiful, but without being feminine. A single finger tapped his chin as he looked Changmin up and down.

The shorter one’s eyes were white. He was smiling widely and Changmin could not help but grin back. Both wore suits of blue, and Changmin was glad he had not worn the brighter colored suit.

“Changmin, this is Kim Heechul, Fire demon, and his mate, Lee Donghae, Air Demon,” Yoochun said.

Changmin did not know proper etiquette for greetings in this world, so he did as he would always do when introduced to a senior. He bowed and said the most sincere, humble hello he knew.

Heechul smiled. “A pleasure, Changmin-shi. I’ve heard a lot about you from these two for about two hundred years. It’s good to finally meet you. Junsu is concerned about your lack of magic, so I’m here to run you through a few simple tests and see if your human upbringing has destroyed your magic or if it is only dormant and waiting for release. Come closer for me.”

Changmin looked at YooSu where they sat in a chair close to the others and Yoochun nodded. Changmin walked around the chairs, and before he was ten feet away from them, fire rose from the fireplace, shot to him and encircled him. He panicked, eyes shutting as he tried to shield his face.

A voice said, “Calm down, he’s not burning.”

And then Changmin opened his eyes. The fire licked along his skin, around his clothes, but the voice was right. He was not burning. He held out a hand and a flame danced over his palm. Changmin closed his hand, felt the heat enter him, consume him, even though it felt like he was consuming it. Another flame sucked into his arm, another into his neck. Another wrapped around his nose, into his mouth and that was too much. It tickled down his throat, but blocked his breathing, and he waved a hand, trying to rid himself of the fire, but it was stubborn. Just as quickly as it had engulfed him, it was gone, back into the fireplace.

And Changmin was on his knees.

“Don’t touch him unless you want to be burned,” Heechul warned.

Changmin lifted his head. Junsu was on his knees in front of him, reaching out to touch him, but frozen, pouting. Changmin smiled. He had to cough. A puff of smoke sailed away in the air.

“I’m-I’m okay, Su-ah. A little warning would have been nice.” He looked up at Heechul.

Heechul smirked. “Ah, but there’s no fun in that. Can you stand?” He held out his hand.

Changmin took it and with a deep breath, let Heechul pull him to his feet.

“You alright?” Heechul asked.

Changmin nodded. “Just … surprised.”

Heechul laughed. “Yeah. After five hundred years, I need to find some fun someplace.” He turned to YooSu. “Well, I say your boy is magical.”

“What if he wasn’t?” Yoochun demanded. “You would have killed him.”

“No, I wouldn’t. I would have burned him and then pulled the fire back. But honestly, that flame couldn’t wait to get to Changmin. Changmin’s body needed that.” Heechul turned back to Changmin. “I am happy to say that your magic is only dormant. You only need to find a way to bring it to the surface. I’m sure that Junsu has some books on the subject. I might have some also, so I will look for you.”

“Thank you, Heechul-Sunbae.”

Heechul snorted. “A little formal, Changmin-shi. I did almost kill you.”

Junsu meeped, and it made Heechul laugh. He pulled Changmin to stand in front of the large stone fireplace. The flames whipped up and around their enclosure.

“Hold out your hand,” Heechul said. “Palm up.” He demonstrated.

Changmin was reluctant after being thrown to the fire, so to speak, but he did.

“I don’t expect you to be able to do this right now, but this is how you can try to call your magic up. That fire wants to be next to us, you can feel it, right? Its pull.”

Changmin nodded. He wanted to jump into the fireplace and never climb out.

“The fire can do nothing without our permission. Always remember that. We control the elements, not the other way around. Donghae can make the air move, but it cannot move to be closer to him, same with your mates. Now, concentrate on the palm, at that spot where that first flame was taken into your body. That is your focus, where all your energy will be released and gathered. Now, think of that spot, and imagine it as something moving. A flame, a leaf in the wind, a roar of water.”

Changmin shut his eyes, and almost instantly the image of a red-orange leaf swirling in a river came to his mind. He felt it on his skin, in his heart, and then there was a loud crack, the flames shot high and then died, and Changmin was on his ass.

“Good,” Heechul said. “Good. That’s really good. If we can’t find a way to unleash your magic, we at least know you can access it. It will take a lot longer doing it this way, but it can be done. If I were you two, I would not touch him for another hour or so. Changmin you might want to go lower your body temperature so you don’t accidentally set something on fire.”

Heechul again pulled Changmin to his feet. “You’re strong, little spark,” he said with a smirk. “Every day, come to this spot and this fire and do that. Practice, build your strength, if you do manage to unleash your magic, the exercise will be the same, but easier, and that means you’ll be more powerful. One day we may even be equal enough to spar against one another.”

“Thank you for coming, Heechul-shi,” Changmin said.

Heechul smiled. “My pleasure, of course. And speaking of pleasure, Donghae, let’s go home so I can unleash this sudden built up energy.”

Donghae laughed. “Sounds like a great idea to me.”

They all said their farewells.

Changmin stared into the fire for long minutes after they left. It waved and curled around itself, teasing, mocking him. His hands balled up in fists.

“Minnie?” Yoochun said carefully.

Changmin turned and looked at him.

Yoochun stared and then smiled slowly. “For a moment there was a red spark in your eyes.”

Changmin shut his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“You should do as Heechul said, and lower your body temperature. I can feel the heat waving off you from here.”

Changmin nodded. He turned around. One step onto the carpet and it sizzled, the edges burning golden orange.

Yoochun chuckled. “Go. I’ll follow and douse any fires.”

Each step Changmin took burned another spot in the rug. They hissed and smoked as Yoochun put them out. Changmin wanted to watch him but he had no time. He went up the stairs to the bathroom and the large tub. He slipped his clothes off, vaguely aware of the cloth burning as it touched his palms. He jumped into the water, and it sizzled, steamed and boiled around him for a moment.

Yoochun whistled. “Wow.”

Junsu peaked from behind Yoochun.

Changmin shivered because to him, the water was cold. He slid to the edge, under the fall and let it stream over his upper body.

Yoochun stepped up to the pool. He spun his hand in circles above it until a small whirlpool was created, a moment later, he dipped his hand below the surface, right at the center and the water cooled immediately. Changmin shivered, and then shivered again as the almost icy water touched his skin.

Yoochun removed his hand, and the temperature of the waterfall felt normal on Changmin’s skin. But he was still fucking cold.

“Too cold now?”

Changmin nodded. “Yeah. I think so.”

“Get out, then. We’ll get you into bed and warmed up. Without throwing fire at you.”

Changmin smiled. Aware of their gazes, Changmin hoisted himself out of the water, but besides a bright green spark in Junsu’s eyes, they seemed more concerned over him than obsessed that he was naked. Junsu held out a thicker robe, still red, but this one had a fur lining and a heavy base. Changmin quickly pulled it on, not stopping him when Junsu kept his arms around him. Yoochun led the way back to their room. Changmin climbed under the covers and a moment later, Giyong appeared with two thick blankets. Another imp was behind him with a steaming mug.

“Thank you Daesung,” Yoochun said, as the other imp came to Changmin’s side of the bed.

Changmin took the offered drink, sighing as the warm liquid spread down his dry throat. it still almost felt like his throat was burning, smoldering, choking him. Junsu curled up next to him, not touching and on top of the blankets. Changmin tried to smile at him.

“I’m okay, Su-ah,” he said. “It’s like a burst of energy and now that it’s wearing off, I’m exhausted.”

“I know,” Junsu said. “But I’m still worried about you.”

“Try to rest,” Yoochun said. “Junsu isn’t going to leave your side, and there are things to attend to on the property. I’ll be back in a little while.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Changmin’s lips. “Just when I didn’t think you could be hotter,” he said with a grin, and then a fake growl.

Changmin and Junsu laughed.

“Don’t touch Junsu until your temperature has stabilized,” Yoochun said. “It’s easy for me to keep myself cool, but you might accidentally burn him.”

“I won’t touch him,” Junsu said, “and he’s almost asleep anyway.”

Changmin hated that Junsu was right, but he was and his energy was gone as his eyelids shut.

☼☼☼☼☼


	3. Fire Body

For two weeks, Changmin did nothing but study and practice calling his fire. He was unable to get the flames in the fireplace to move, even though it was easier and easier to picture the golden, fiery leaf swirling in the water. The flames stayed as they were, every day, mocking him, and he figured they’d only obeyed before because Heechul was there to support him.

He’d started out by helping Junsu look for a way to call his magic forward, but the books made no sense to him. The terminology was foreign, so Junsu showed him where the basic demon knowledge books were. He read up on demon biology and how it cooperated with the magic inside.

Changmin had always been an atheist. The Bible was nothing more than a made up sort of dream, and he could not believe that Noah, and people could live to be nine hundred plus years old without some type of technology to prolong their life. It made sense now, if humans had access to magic back then. Changmin read that the demon who lived the longest was over two thousand years old. He had lost count of his own birthdays, and was too old to remember the exact year he was born.

Even Heechul said he had nothing in his library to help. They were just going to have to figure it out themselves.

Changmin grew frustrated when night after night, nothing led him nor Junsu to the way to tap into his magic. Many nights, Yoochun or Junsu would find Changmin in a library either pouring over ancient texts whose pages threatened to crumble under his fingers, or asleep on a couch with a book open and over his chest.

The three of them grew closer, kisses and touches more frequent. Whenever Changmin touched Junsu, he felt that answering spark inside him, that need to devour him and consume him and be as close to him as possible. But with his mind and Junsu’s mind so focused on his predicament, their touches stayed reigned in, their kisses short.

One night when the other two managed to drag him out of the library for something to eat, Changmin thought he felt Yoochun’s frustration with them, but it quickly disappeared. But he was frustrated too. He pushed his food around his plate, frowning down at it.

Junsu suddenly grunted, and Changmin looked up. Junsu avoided his gaze, but Yoochun met his eyes.

“Junsu thinks he figured it out,” Yoochun said.

Changmin smiled. “That’s great, what is it? Why aren’t you happy, Su?”

Yoochun sighed. “He’s afraid you’re going to say no, that you don’t really want us.”

“Shut up, Chunnie,” Junsu muttered.

Changmin dropped his fork to his plate with a clatter. He pushed his chair back, turned Junsu’s and pulled the other into his lap. Junsu was shaking. Changmin lifted his head, and Junsu’s eyes shut.

“Why would you think I don’t really want you?” he whispered.

A tear dripped down Junsu’s cheek.

“You’ve been … reluctant,” Yoochun said.

“I’ve been focused on this. I’m sorry,” Changmin whispered. “I never meant … I just … I thought if we found a solution then we could move on to other things.”

“Those other things are the solution,” Yoochun said.

“What?”

“We can pull your magic from you, connect with you the way our souls will connect during sex. It might work, it might not, but it’s the only option he’s found.”

“And you thought I’d only want to have sex with you to see if I can get my magic back?”

Junsu nodded, and then hid his face against Changmin’s neck.

“Silly clump of dirt,” Changmin whispered and rubbed his cheek on Junsu’s purple hair. He met Yoochun’s eyes, and Changmin smiled. Easily, he stood up, carrying Junsu through the dining room and up the stairs. Yoochun followed behind, and then moved around them as they came to the third floor. He opened the door, and Changmin walked into their room. With a bit of difficulty, he kneeled on the bed, shuffling to the middle before lowering Junsu to the soft mattress. His Earth mate was shaking.

“Why are you so afraid?” Changmin whispered as he left a line of soft kisses down Junsu’s neck.

Junsu shook his head, his arms spread and he clutched the purple blanket in his hands, tight enough that his knuckles turned white. Changmin released the buttons from Junsu’s shirt, exposing his chest, and his skin pebbled with anticipation. Changmin blew hot air over his collarbones, let his tongue leave a figuratively-burning trail down to Junsu’s nipple. He closed his mouth around the bud and sucked lightly.

Junsu moaned, hips arching off the bed. Changmin licked his way to the other nipple. As soon as it was in his mouth, Junsu snapped. He sat up, tore off his shirt and then grabbed Changmin’s face and slammed their lips together. Changmin let the kiss border on rough for a long time. Junsu’s hands tugged on his shirt and tried to pull it over his head.

Yoochun chuckled. He kneeled next to Junsu and held his shoulders down. “You’ve unleashed a sex addict, just so you know.”

“And you haven’t given me any since Changmin’s been here so it’s your fault,” Junsu said.

Changmin readjusted, sitting on Junsu’s knees as he unbuttoned the tunic enough to pull it over his head. Junsu whined and tried to break away from Yoochun.

Yoochun grinned at Changmin. “Feel like really pissing him off?”

“Yoochun, don’t, what … just … “

Yoochun threw his leg over Junsu’s chest, straddling his body, facing Changmin. Junsu’s arms were trapped under Yoochun’s knees.

“Yoochun!”

Changmin smiled, then laughed. He unbuttoned Yoochun’s top while Yoochun’s hands ran up over his chest and all over his arms and stomach.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yoochun whispered.

Changmin smiled. “So are you.”

They kissed, soft brushes of lips turning into a needy hunger for tongues and teeth. Again with Yoochun, it was more of a competition to control the kiss. Yoochun was suddenly jerked away from him, and Junsu cried out in triumph.

Bright green vines wrapped up and around Yoochun’s chest, pinning his arms to his side.

“Su,” Yoochun said.

“Shut up or I’m going give them thorns,” Junsu said as he sat up. Yoochun’s feet were free and he used a foot to push Junsu over.

Junsu snarled at him and tightened the vines, adding more around his chest, and another around his feet.

It was fascinating for Changmin to watch as the green plant just shot from Junsu’s palms.

“Should I truss you up on the woodwork?” Junsu asked with a grin.

Yoochun smirked. “If you want.”

As Junsu lifted his arm, Changmin grabbed him. “Next time, just …”

Junsu turned and then nodded. Their lips met again. When Changmin went to lower him to the bed, Junsu shook his head. Lips together he said, “No, let … please let me. I …”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Changmin said patiently. Junsu reluctantly went down, back on the bed. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that, or how many times I have to say I love you. Let me show you that you’re forgiven.”

“But Min--”

“This is not about me, not about releasing my magic,” Changmin said. “This is about us, and about you, waiting for me for so long. I don’t want it to be about magic, just about us.”

He pressed his lips against Junsu’s for a moment and then moved down, letting Junsu feel the edge of his teeth over his collarbones. His lips lowered to Junsu’s chest. Each curve of muscle received its own attention. Junsu’s hands settled lightly in his hair, and Changmin smirked against his skin. Junsu didn’t know what to do. Changmin used Junsu’s indecision to his own favor and kept kissing, sucking and biting all over Junsu’s chest and stomach.

“Let me go, Su,” Yoochun said.

Junsu smiled through a breathy chuckle. “I like him tied up. He’s too arrogant.”

“Yeah, and we should keep him tied up because I don’t think he’s going to let me near his ass otherwise.”

“Damn straight,” Yoochun said and started fighting the bonds.

Junsu tilted his head back to look at Yoochun, and Yoochun hissed as the vines tightened again.

“Bad droplet,” Junsu said.

Changmin laughed and continued kissing Junsu’s body, along the top of his pants. Junsu’s erection tented the loose fabric. Changmin curled his fingers at the band, but let his mouth rove over the cloth-covered erection.

“Oh, Minnie,” Junsu breathed. He tugged on Changmin’s hair. “Don’t tease, please don’t tease.”

“Lift up, love,” Changmin said, tugging on the pants.

Junsu whined, eagerly raising his hips. Changmin moved down, slowly lowering the pants. He let his tongue run down Junsu’s leg. Junsu smelled like freshly turned earth, the kind that promised growth. His skin tasted like fresh spring, like that first blade of grass that pushed up through the soil.

He heard Yoochun whine in the haze of lust.

Changmin nuzzled Junsu’s erection, trying to smell more of him, before licking at his sack, sucking it into his mouth while his hands ran up and down his smooth thighs. Junsu’s legs spread and Changmin pushed at his inner thighs until Junsu bent his knees, lifted his legs. Changmin fingers found the curves of his ass easily.

“Minnie-ah, Minnie, please,” Junsu whispered.

Changmin lifted his head. Junsu’s eyes were completely green, bright with energy. He licked up the length of Junsu’s cock. Junsu grabbed his hair with tight fingers and gasped.

Changmin held himself up and licked the head, just the crown and slit of Junsu’s erection. Junsu panted, trying to urge him on with words that came out as mumbles. Little sparks of energy zapped Changmin’s head, and he moaned as they traveled down his skin. Felt like little tiny fires all along his skin.

He used his lips to get a grip on Junsu’s cock and lift it away from his body. It dipped into his mouth, and Changmin turned his head to allow more in. He almost gagged as it hit the back of his throat and then he pulled back, rolling his tongue over it. Too enthusiastic, it slipped from his mouth and landed with a wet smack on Junsu’s stomach. Changmin pouted and went back, licking the base and the shaft before taking it into his mouth and throat again. He bobbed his head, moaning as Junsu released uncontrollable bursts of energy into Changmin’s body.

Junsu’s cock pulsed in his mouth, and Changmin knew all he needed was one little thing to toss him over the edge. He pushed a finger between the curves of his ass, searching and then finding his puckered entrance. He pressed lightly, not enough to enter, but just to tease and then sped up, wet and messy.

Junsu shouted his name. His cock swelled and jerked. Changmin moaned, and then had a mouth full of warm, heady come. He swallowed and sucked, pulling every drop from Junsu. He let Junsu’s cock go, and kissed up his shivering body, whispering love and praise into the shimmering skin. Their lips molded and Changmin shoved his tongue into Junsu’s mouth, showing how fucking excited he was with his lips and tongue.

He practically screamed as Junsu’s hand found its way into his pants and gripped his cock. He broke away from Junsu’s mouth and jerked his hips into the touch. The shivers of energy dancing from his hand was enough to have Changmin coming in moments. His eyes shut, he bit down on Junsu’s neck and moaned as his body spasmed through his orgasm.

And then he collapsed, on top of Junsu, back heaving with his breathing. Each breath came in harder, because he pressed his face against Junsu’s skin, smelling the rich soil, the roses and flowers and trees.

“God damn you, Junsu, if you don’t let me go right this minute, I’m--”

Changmin smiled as his mind filled with that familiar image of the leaf in the water. He lifted his hand, felt a flare of heat that was gone as soon as it was there.

Yoochun yelped in surprise, and Changmin opened his eyes enough to see the singed edges of the vines that had been around Yoochun’s body.

“Da... Min … Fuck.”

Changmin wasn’t sure what the big deal was. Just a little fire. Just a little … his eyes went wide.

“Yeah,” Yoochun said as he pushed the vines away from him. “Your eyes are red.”

He looked down at Junsu and Junsu laughed in delight.

“They’re not sparking like ours, but they’re definitely red.” Yoochun moved over to them. “But next time you want to throw fire at me, warn me.”

Changmin frowned. “I … I didn't even think about it.”

Yoochun nodded. “I know. I’m not burned or anything. It was amazing control for your first time.”

“That’s because he’s amazing. Now shut up and one of you kiss me.”

Changmin smiled and tilted his head enough to kiss Junsu’s lips. Yoochun’s lips and tongue immediately followed. The fire in Changmin curled away from him. He broke away, and then pounced on Yoochun pinning him below him.

Yoochun tried to struggle, but Changmin held his hands above his head. “What the hell?”

“Part of me is being stubborn about being this close to a water droplet,” Changmin said with a smirk. “I say we show it how weak water is, and that you’re no match for me.”

Yoochun smiled. “Oh, you wish, little spark.” Yoochun threw him off, and Changmin slid across the bed, feet catching on one of the posts to keep him from falling off. He lifted his head, sneered and then dove for Yoochun, but Yoochun turned at the last moment, and Changmin landed over Junsu instead.

Junsu laughed. “Hey Min.”

Changmin growled and kissed Junsu, because he’d much rather be with is Earth mate than anywhere near a Water demon anyway.

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

Ice cold water dribbled down Changmin’s back. He cried out, rolling away and launching at Yoochun in the same movement. They grappled together until Changmin had Yoochun pinned on his stomach. He had a tight grip on his wrists and twisted his arms until his hands were on the back of Yoochun’s neck. With a knee planted firmly in Yoochun’s lower back, there wasn’t much of a way for him to get free.

“God, you two should be naked. That would have been fifty times sexier if you were naked,” Junsu said.

They both looked over at him. He was on his side, head propped up on an arm. His other hand slowly stroked his cock.

“And see, Min, this is your fault. You’re the one that fried off his bindings.”

“That is true,” Yoochun said with a grin that Changmin had to return.

“Now though--” Junsu started.

Changmin jerked as a green vine coiled around his hand but he wasn’t fast enough and in about five seconds, he and Yoochun were bound together as he had held him.

“Better,” Junsu said with a laugh.

“Damn it, Su,” Yoochun said and twisted. “This fucking hurts my shoulders.”

Junsu laughed. He ran his hands up the back of Changmin’s legs and over his ass. The pants slipped over his hips, and Changmin shivered, moaning as Junsu’s mouth replaced his hands, and Junsu chewed on his back and squeezed his ass. “Now, will you two behave?”

“Yes,” Yoochun said with a pout.

Changmin had just enough slack in the vines to lean down and kiss him. Yoochun whimpered and turned his head into the kiss. Another vine slithered between them and the unmistakable sound of cloth tearing ripped around them.

“Junsu,” Yoochun said, whining. “I hate it when he does this.”

“You’re too dominate sometimes,” Junsu said and leaned around Changmin to kiss Yoochun’s lips. “And don’t lie. You love being tied up.”

“I don’t love it when you ruin my clothes.”

Changmin shut his eyes. If he’d done it by accident, maybe he could do it on purpose. The swirling gold leaf filled his mind and then very slowly turned from orange to red. He heard Yoochun moan, somewhere below him and then Junsu’s presence was gone. The leaf turned faster in the pool and Changmin let it, feeling it cool him, relax, and then he felt each interference on his skin, where the swirl of flame moved away. A single thought cleared those on his back, and then his legs, and then his arms.

_Let it go, Min. Come on. It’s too much too soon. You’ll burn up. Let it go._

The voice was calm and cool, like the flowing pool around him. He listened to it, letting the leaf go back to a warm orange and the swirling slowed.

When he opened his eyes, Yoochun’s blue eyes flashed with lightning, and everything was charged between them. Changmin felt their skin tingling.

“There you are,” Yoochun said, arms running up and down Changmin’s back. “You burned my clothes, dick head, but not the bed.”

Changmin felt warm, but not too toasty. He turned his head and Junsu was sitting on the far edge frowning at them.

 _You’re too hot,_ Yoochun said to his mental question. _You used too much energy, and he can’t touch you without being burned._

Changmin frowned. _I’m sorry, love._

Junsu’s mouth spread in the most beautiful smile. His laughter echoed around the room and in Changmin’s head.

 _I’m going to cool you down a little,_ Yoochun said. _Every piece of you is going to rebel against this, but if you want Junsu to touch you then you better let me._

Changmin leaned down and kissed him. Visuals of Yoochun kissing him, prepping him, fucking him filled his head, and even though he wanted to do that to Yoochun, his body shivered. He rolled onto his back, and away from Yoochun’s skin. His body was hot.

“Sorry, baby,” Changmin said, turning his head to Junsu.

“It’s okay. You’ll learn to control it soon.”

“We’ll give you lots and lots of practice,” Yoochun said. His cool hand ran down Changmin’s chest. Changmin turned his head and their lips met. Their kiss was no less insistent than the ones before, with Changmin making sure to let Yoochun know that he was letting him have control, not that Yoochun had won or anything. It made Yoochun smile against his lips.

Yoochun lifted his leg over Changmin’s hips and straddled him. With hands on Changmin’s strong chest he pushed up and grinned. “One day, when Junsu is out helping things grow, the two of us will have an elemental battle of sex and see who wins.”

“Oh god, no way! I want to watch that!” Junsu said.

Yoochun laughed and then slipped down. He kissed all along Changmin’s chest and shoulders, leaving cool imprints of lips on his skin. Changmin shivered, and then moaned as a slightly warmer trickle of water slid down his chest, over his stomach and pooled in his navel. He sucked in his stomach from the chill. Yoochun followed the trail. He looked up and met Changmin’s eyes before sticking his tongue out and licking up the water.

Changmin’s cock pulsed.

Yoochun moved further back and pulled the remnants of Changmin’s burnt pants off.

“Take your clothes off or I’m throwing fire at you again,” Changmin said.

Yoochun laughed and did as he was told. His pants were full of tears from Junsu’s vines. Yoochun kissed up Changmin’s legs, doing the same as before, cooling his skin with soft breath and trickles of water.

A different heat filled Changmin as Yoochun’s mouth closed around his balls. His hands trailed over hipbones and then cupped his erection, massaging instead of stroking.

“Lift your legs,” Yoochun whispered.

With a content sigh, Changmin did, bending his knees and lifting his feet enough to settle his heels on Yoochun’s upper back.

Changmin moaned at the first press of lips against his heated entrance. He shivered from something other than cold as Yoochun licked him, up and around, over and over, but never pressing in. Cool droplets covered Changmin’s stomach and cock as Yoochun’s hands and fingers ran up and down his skin.

“Fuck, Chunnie, this is making me hotter,” Changmin moaned.

Yoochun chuckled against the curve of his ass. The pad of a finger swirled around his entrance. Yoochun mentally asked Junsu for lube since his mouth and tongue were busy elsewhere.

Changmin relaxed as much as he could when a finger pressed into his body. It’d been a long time since he last had sex and even longer since he last bottomed. His body fought against the intrusion in more than one way. The muscles tightened and an annoying heated part of him was pissed off that he was subjecting himself to a water droplet. Changmin felt the building flame, the sharp sting that would drive Yoochun off him, and then Junsu’s voice in his head told him to take a deep breath.

And if his Earth mate could deal with a damn droplet than so could Changmin.

He took that deep breath and relaxed, moaning loud as two of Yoochun’s slick fingers pushed into him.

“You alright?” Junsu whispered.

Changmin nodded. “Yes, god, so … fuck.”

The fingers were cool and yet Changmin felt heat along his skin, lust pooling in his stomach and his cock twitched, pumping more precome onto his abs. He whined when the fingers left him and his body spasmed around nothing.

Cool lips and more cold water trickled over his skin as Yoochun kissed his way up to Changmin’s mouth. Liquid dribbled on his lips, and his mouth opened to the coolest, cleanest most refreshing water he’d ever had. Even his inner demon had to grudgingly accept that it tasted good.

Yoochun smirked as they kissed.

Changmin moaned and then whimpered as Yoochun’s cock slid over his slick body.

 _Do you want me, little spark?_ A layer of lust swam through the mental question, adding to the pressure and tightness and heat in his lower body.

“Please,” Changmin whispered against Yoochun’s lips. With a firm push, Yoochun pressed the head of his cock into Changmin.

He cried out from stretch, being too full after too long and then listened to Yoochun and Junsu mentally whispering at him to relax. It was difficult with Yoochun slowly pushing into him. It didn’t hurt necessarily; whatever pain was there faded until Yoochun thrust deeper, but he pulled out and then slowly pushed in again, giving Changmin time to get used to him. When Yoochun was fully inside him, Changmin relaxed his legs. Yoochun moaned and readjusted, pulling at Changmin until his ass was resting on Yoochun’s thighs and Changmin’s legs were bent, knees to chest. Yoochun trailed his finger around his own cock where it disappeared into Changmin’s body. Cool water trickled over Changmin’s balls and down his cock.

Changmin gasped from the conflicting sensations and then pulled his knees towards his chest. Yoochun’s cock slid out of him a few inches, and then Yoochun moaned and thrust forward, back in deep. After a few more trial runs, Yoochun gasped and grabbed Changmin’s thighs, holding him still, bent in half.

“So fucking tight, Minnie,” he whispered. “So …”

“So not fair,” Junsu grumbled.

Yoochun smiled over at him and then shut his eyes as Changmin clamped down around him. He put one hand on Changmin’s cock and stroked him. The fire in Changmin’s body boiled and then spun out of control. He felt it on his skin, and Yoochun cursed, but there wasn’t anything Changmin could do about it. Yoochun sped up his thrusts, throwing Changmin into incoherency again and again. A chill spread up his back, fighting with the heat. Something in his soul shattered, he didn’t know what, but he threw his head back against the bed as wave after wave of fiery streams of essence burned through him.

A different liquid splattered on his chest and stomach and Changmin went limp, chest heaving as everything swirled inside him and nothing made sense.

“Open your eyes,” Yoochun said.

Changmin did with difficulty. Everything was tinged with red. Yoochun’s beautiful smile swam through blue sparks from his eyes.

“There’s my Fire demon,” Yoochun whispered and kissed him.

Changmin whimpered into his mouth, arms going around his shoulders as Yoochun fucked him, hips snapping forward. His knees and thighs ached, and he wanted to tell Yoochun to move, a different position, but Yoochun was shaking. The blue in his eyes sparked even from behind his eyelids. He broke away from Changmin’s lips with gasp and with a final thrust, pushed into Changmin, bodies pressed together and he came, voice ripping as he emptied himself into Changmin’s entrance.

An icy chill spread through Changmin at once and then Yoochun collapsed and their bodies slapped together, water splashing between them.

Changmin ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s heaving back.

“You two are really, really sexy,” Junsu said. “Wet and sexy.”

Changmin shivered. With one more breath, Yoochun pushed himself up. He smiled down at Changmin and kissed him briefly. Changmin turned his head to let Junsu into the tangle of tongues.

“You alright, Changmin?” Yoochun asked.

“That was … intense,” Changmin said.

Yoochun smirked. “That’s because I’m good at what I do.”

Changmin laughed. “Egotist.”

“You sure you’re alright?” Junsu said with a frown.

Changmin kissed it away. “Yeah … it’s … I feel like I have all this new energy and power and that I could just burn you all away with a thought.”

“Well, don’t think that because you could. You’re not smoking anymore though,” Yoochun said with a grin.

“I can’t wait to get to the library and research this and learn how to use it and set things on fire,” Changmin said.

The other two laughed.

“Calm down, Changmin. You need to rest,” Yoochun said. “Throwing your soul and ripping it apart is pretty taxing.”

It was true, Changmin was tired. He put his arms around Junsu and Yoochun, pulling them close. “I’m so glad I found you both,” he whispered and kissed his Earth mate, and then his Water mate. He smiled. That really was the first time he’d though of Yoochun as his.

“We’re glad we found you too,” Yoochun said. “Let’s get off this wet bed and into a warm bath. “We can keep trying to pull Changmin’s inner demon out of him afterwards.”

“But we already did,” Junsu said.

Yoochun propped up and smirked at them. “Oh, no. I don’t think we got it all. I think we should have more sex, and more sex and more sex. Just to make sure.”

Changmin laughed and said, “I agree. It would be really bad if we forgot to unleash a vital part of my demon.”

Junsu rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yeah, god forbid we forget to let the sex fiend out of you.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Yoochun said and kissed Changmin again. Junsu joined a moment later, and once again, Changmin smiled. That feeling of something missing was gone, that ache to find who he belonged to disappeared. The emptiness filled. A raw energy burned in his mind and body. He felt complete.


End file.
